The present invention relates to data processing by computers, and more particularly to processing of video data by computers.
Computers have been used to compress and decompress system data. System data include video data which include images of still and/or moving pictures. System data may also include audio data, for example, a sound track of a motion picture. It is desirable to provide methods and circuits that allow fast and memory efficient processing of video data.